


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by Emma__Jess



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff generator, I suck at tags, Non killing au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma__Jess/pseuds/Emma__Jess
Summary: Prompt : Kokichi drags Himiko into the freezing cold to make a snowman.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Website used to generate prompt : https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html

It was a cold winter afternoon. Kokichi and Himiko were snuggled underneath several layers of blankets while watching movies. After a while, the duo got bored. 

“Nyeh... I’m too tired to do anything...” Himiko mustered before her eyelids began drooping. Kokichi had noticed. 

“Awww... is little Himiko tired~” he said in his sing song voice. 

He got no response. He pulled her in closer. He circled his thumb on her forehead, making her really sleepy. Himiko was snuggling and having the time of her life doing what she does best (sleeping). However, Kokichi wanted to actually do something. His focus shifted towards the window. He stared outside for about 5 minutes which usually would seem boring to him. Since there was nothing really to do he did it anyway. White snow fell slowly and it brought out Kokichi’s inner child. 

“Himi! Himi get up! We’re going on an adventure!” He got up and dashed to where the wardrobe was located. He pulled out both his and Himiko’s coats, hats and gloves. 

“Nyeh? What adventure? I’m trying to regain my mana...” She slowly sat herself up and rubbed her eyes.

“Our adventure starts... OUTSIDE!” He over exaggerated his actions to make it seem more exciting than it actually was.

He excitingly put on his black coat with his matching white hat and gloves. Being the **kindest** boyfriend ever, he dressed Himiko in her burgundy coat and her black hat and gloves. 

He had to help Himiko off of the couch since she just had woken up from her slumber. She reached her hand onto the doorknob of the front door. Kokichi copied her actions and rested his hand on top of hers. Himiko felt her hand shake slightly. She was happy that she and Kokichi were dating but she didn’t like the little romantic gestures that comes with dating someone like Kokichi.

They opened the door together and instantly was hit with cold, thin air. Both of their teeth chattered. Himiko burried her face into the taller boy’s chest. 

Whenever Himiko would do something like that it would make Kokichi feel more powerful than he thought he actually was. He didnt really know many people that was smaller than him but when it comes to his girlfriend, he loved to tease her from here and there.

They stood outside of their house for a solid minute before venturing off on their ‘journey’. Kokichi had planned to take Himiko to a local field that that a 5 minute walk away. The snow crunching as their boots stepped on it, the cold mist escaping their mouths. This was one of the coldest days in December.

Eventually, they both arrived without getting frostbite. The field was scattered with families, children, overall chaos. The noise was getting overwhelming for Himiko. She had to cover her ears and pray and hope her magic would just make everyone quiet. She recited a spell in her head and...

Nothing.

She tried the same spell again only whispering it this time...

Nothing.

Kokichi could see the distressed look on her face. He opened his arms ready for a panicking Himiko to lean into his embrace. They wondered to another area of he field. Although it wasn’t completely isolated, it was empty enough for Himiko to uncover her ears and leave Kokichi’s arms.

Although he doesn’t show it, he really loves it when Himiko shows him affection. She wouldn’t do it often but when she did he would try to treasure it as long as he could.

The pair, now sat in the snow, snuggled. Kokichi rested his head on the smaller girl’s shoulder. They were minutes into a normal conversation when an idea sparked into Kokichi’s mind.

“You wait riiiiiiiiiight here! I am gonna make you something.” He slowly got up and began making his creation. 

Himiko propped herself against a tree while watching Kokichi. He wandered around making several balls of snow. He stacked the balls to make a three tiered creature.

“Himikooo! Come! Look! Look!” She slowly got up from the tree she was leant on on wondered to where Kokichi and his ‘thing’ stood.

“Look! It’s a snowman!” 

“Nyeh, more like ‘several snowballs’...”

The ‘snowman’ was up to Himiko’s waist in height which wasn’t very big. She knelt down so she was face to face with Kokichi’s snow monster. She poked around for a bit before he formed two holes on the third and highest layer. 

“Kichi. Look. Now it’s more of a snowman.”

Kokichi chuckled at the nickname his girlfriend gave him. Now that he stared at his ‘snow flop’ he had to agree with Himiko. His snowman kinda did look like a ‘snowball’ of sorts. 

Himiko started to wonder around as if she was looking for something. After a bit she had gathered some sticks and stones. Kokichi didn’t want her to do too much so he attempted to gather some stuff for the snowman.

The grass was now covered in a white layer of snow. The purple haired boy attempted to grab something out of the ground. It didn’t feel like a stick or a stone. It felt gross and mushy and...

Himiko heard a distant scream. She knew that voice was her beloved Kokichi. A scream was an unusual sound to come from him. Hearing him scream like a little girl was something new. Why was he screaming?

“Ew ew EW! Get it off—”

Kokichi’s left hand glove was covered in dog poop. His reaction was priceless. He ran to the nearest tree and smears his gloved hand over the tree. However, It wasn’t off completely. He eventually decided to abandon his glove and leave it for someone else to find. 

Himiko giggled at the situation which turned into laughter. Genuine laughter. Himiko was never the best at expressing her emotions so when Kokichi saw she was genuinely happy, it automatically brought a smile to his face. Man he could gaze at her smile until death did them part.

Eventually the pair had calmed and began to work on their snowman. 

Himiko took charge for a change. Kokichi never really saw her so interested in something so he took the opportunity to let her take charge.

“... done ...” the red head knelt down on her knees to see the changes she made. It looked way better now that Himiko had slightly edited it.

Kokichi was about to praise her when all off a sudden to flopped into the snow beneath her. Was she really going to sleep here? Was she _that_ tired?

He decided that he was impatient and chose to pick her up. And bridal carry her. She was almost the same weight as him but still very heavy for Kokichi’s thin, weak body. 

He felt like he was going to fall over at any moment! Eventually he got to their house.

He walked in, placed his small girlfriend onto the couch, pinned her and—

Kissed her. Several times in several different places. All over her face and neck. She began to fidget a little. Her eyes widen at the sight on top of her. The taller boy’s grin grew across his face.

“Nishishi~ good morning! Or should I say good afternoon!” 

He placed a final kiss right onto her lips. Himiko was slowly turning as red as her hair. She quickly covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“Nuhhh! Baby~ Lemme see those beautiful eyes of yours!” He spoke the truth. He could get lost in Himiko’s eyes for hours.

The blushing girl (who was now extremely flustered) turned to her side so she couldn’t see her adorable boyfriend. He was cute in her opinion but for him to see her in this state? Absolutely not.

“Himi!” He leant into her exposed ear. “I love you...” his voice dropped an octave and it sounded almost seductive. 

“L..love you too...” The red haired girl’s speech came out muffled because of her hands being on her face. Kokichi could understand her loud and clear. He never expected Himiko to just blurt something like that out. He had to take advantage of the situation and teased her.

“What did you say?” He removed her hands off of her face and pinned them above her head, causing her to flip onto her back.

“Y..you heard me loud and clear young man!” 

“Nawww I didn’t! Honestly!”

“I...” she gulped. God why was this so hard for her to say? “Love you t...too...”

Kokichi plastered a grin across his pale face. He nuzzled into her neck leaving a kiss before grabbing the blankets they had tossed on the floor before leaving. 

The duo had switched positions. With Himiko on top and Kokichi underneath. They both made themselves comfortable before Himiko lay down on top and dozing into dream land. Kokichi slowly did the same thing while stroking her back and all down her body.

“God! How did I end up with the prettiest lady in the universe?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok! Kudos and comments mean the world to me along side constructive criticism! :D


End file.
